


Seal the Deal

by tegan_is_done



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegan_is_done/pseuds/tegan_is_done
Summary: Three years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco and Harry are trying to rebuild their life together. But haunted by dreams of his past, Harry needs to make their relationship more permanent.





	Seal the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Almost too late but not quite for Christmas!

Harry turned over in his sleep, throwing an arm around his partner and shifting back into the sheets. The action stirred him briefly out of the dream he was having, but he quickly succumbed back into it. 

 

He was back in the place where he had frequently visited nearly 5 years ago, when he was 15--the graveyard. 

 

Cedric’s body was still there, sprawled lifelessly in the dirt behind a grave. Harry felt his heart rate speed up, veins filling with that horror that he had felt even when it happened so long ago. Cedric...Cedric had been the one to help Harry come out, damn it. He was the first person not to judge Harry right away because Harry liked guys too. 

 

Harry didn't fully come out until after eight years of Hogwarts, and even then, it was Cedric’s words that still echoed in his mind, supporting him til the end. It sounded stupid, but Cedric had always held a special place in his heart, and seeing his death all over again after Harry thought he had forgotten it was like reopening an old wound and dipping it in salt.

 

The graveyard was cold, covered in mist and filled with unseen voices, just like Harry remembered. Even as Harry turned to go to Cedric’s body, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to stumble upon Voldemort any moment now.

 

But the Dark Lord never appeared. Harry was alone, alone with the corpse that haunted his nightmares for years.

 

“ _ Cedric,” _ he murmured, stumbling over and falling to his knees by the other boy's body. He reached out and touched Cedric’s face, and suddenly, it changed. Now it was the love of his life lying dead at his feet, long body sprawled out and broken, pale and cold. Harry felt a scream of horror rising up like bitter bile in his throat, and he threw his arms around Draco Malfoy, cradling his cold body close into his own. 

 

“No, no no no no _no,”_ Harry cried, hands shaking as he pressed one to his lover's bloodless face. “T-this can't be happening. Draco, _no--”_

 

Harry awoke in a cold sweat, blankets tangled around his limbs and hair straggled and stuck to his face. Harry took a deep, shaky breath, rubbing his face tiredly and wiping unexpected tears out of his eyes. Next to him, Draco stirred.

 

“Harry? What's wrong?” Draco mumbled, sitting up. Harry shook his head, curling over himself and burying his face in his hands. 

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Another nightmare?” Draco pressed, scooting over and wrapping his arms around Harry’s thin waist. He pressed a comforting kiss to Harry’s spine, and Harry could feel himself relaxing. 

 

“Something like that,” he sighed, turning around and tangling his arms around Draco. He flopped back onto the bed, taking his partner with him. Draco snorted, resituating and gently brushing a hand through his hair. 

 

“Will you just hold me for a minute?” Harry whispered, tightening his grip around Draco’s body. Draco nodded without hesitation, throwing a leg over Harry’s and using it to hold him as physically close as possible. Harry nuzzled into his lover's chest, his comforting warmth and the reassuring steady beat of his heart serving to calm Harry down and assure him that it was just a dream. 

 

“Draco?” he whispered after a moment. Draco stirred, since he had dozed off for a second. He took a deep breath, sneezed, shook his head, then replied.

 

“Yes, love?” he said, lovingly tucking a lock of hair behind Harry’s ear. 

 

“What time is it?” 

 

Draco frowned, but tapped the light on the bedside lamp. “Almost six?”

 

Harry planted a soft kiss on Draco’s chest, rubbing his sides. He had barely managed to stave off an anxiety attack, and he felt nervous and jumpy. He needed something to spoke his ragged nerves. “Can we do Christmas now? I want you to open the present I got you.”

 

Draco huffed and kissed Harry's head. “Kiss me good first and then I'll consider it.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and shifted over on top of his boyfriend, dropping his hips onto Draco’s and kissing his lips gently. Draco smiled against the kiss, pushing his hands up and around Harry’s shoulders, winding them into his hair. Harry braced one hand on the bed next to Draco’s hips and used the other to gently brush over his body, effectively deepening the kiss as Draco parted his lips for him.

 

Harry didn't feel like doing much this early in the morning, but he let his tongue slip into Draco’s mouth anyway, lapping at the back of his teeth. Draco tangled his fingers into Harry's dark hair, gasping a little. The sound was lost in the warm, familiar heat of Harry's mouth, and Draco had to moan again, just to tease Harry into kissing him a bit deeper.

 

Harry brought his free hand up and caressed Draco’s cheek, determined not to take it for granted again. His nightmares seemed almost prophetic, like they used to be, and it admittedly terrified Harry. So he slowed down, took the time to memorize the shape of Draco’s lips, and stow his taste away to keep. Because, still being the “Boy Who Lived,” even at age twenty, Harry still had a lot of enemies. And he never really knew if he was going to get the chance to be with Draco forever, so he was determined to make “now” count.

 

Draco didn't know what brought about this sudden change, but he found that he quite liked it. Harry was overly gentle and loving, and it made Draco feel so damn good. Harry shifted to the side, pressing his lips to the soft spot under Draco’s jaw. Draco made a soft sound of content, eyes flicking shut. Harry caressed Draco’s skin with his kisses, and Draco let him, tilting his head back to give Harry better access to his skin. 

 

After a moment, Harry broke away, leading back up to Draco’s lips and giving him one more kiss. “Better?” he whispered, smiling down at his boyfriend. Draco blushed and nodded.

 

“Y-yea.”

 

Harry smirked. “Present time?”

 

Draco laughed. “If you must.”

 

Harry struggled back up to sitting, pulling Draco back up with him. Draco hooked an arm around his waist and stood up, tugging him up into another kiss.

 

“Sorry. Can't resist,” Draco mumbled, brushing a soft hand over Harry's dark cheek. Harry took his hand and leaned into his touch, kissing his palm. 

 

“I don't mind,” Harry murmured, closing his eyes. Draco traced a thin finger over Harry's lightning scar, as if he could soothe over Harry’s nightmares with just a touch. It very nearly worked. 

 

Harry took Draco’s hand, tilting his chin up and kissing Draco’s jaw. “Come on baby. I want you to see this.”

 

Draco reluctantly parted from him, keeping his arm around his boyfriend's waist and drawing tiny circles in his side with his fingertips. “Fine, fine. You're such a child.”

 

“I'm just making up for the times I never really got to enjoy it,” Harry said. And though his tone was light, Draco bit his lip as he thought about the darker undertones of that phrase. Harry hadn't gotten up the courage to tell Draco just how badly he was mistreated until they'd been dating for several months, and Draco had instantly felt like a wound had been carved into his heart because  _ by Merlin  _ he had only ever added to this boy's suffering. And that was something he couldn't bear to think about, even now.

 

Harry led him to the living room downstairs, flipping on all the Christmas lights as he went. In the end, it made a masterpiece of gold and multicolored lights, and in a massive, beautiful tower of gold and green that made up the tree. The house was lit with a warm glow, a sense of peace washing over the entire room and instantly relaxing Harry even more.

 

Though now his nerves were on the rise because of something else. He led Draco to the middle of the room, then dropped his hand.

 

“Stay here for a sec,” he said, crossing over to the mantelpiece. He slipped his wand put of his sleeve, tapping the wireless radio that sat on the mantelpiece. A second later and he had also started a roaring fire, whose warmth washed over the room like they had sunk into a hot bath. Then music began to play, and Harry turned back to Draco.

 

He took Draco by the hands, pulling him close, and Draco recognized the song with a groan.

 

“Celestina Warbeck? Really?” he said with a laugh, and Harry just grinned, pulling him ever closer and starting to sway his hips, gently dancing to the music. 

 

“Shh. This is our song, remember?” Harry murmured against Draco’s ear, pressing a soft kiss to his hairline.

 

“I remember,” Draco whispered back, leaning his forehead on Harry's shoulder. “It was our first Christmas. You invited me to the Weasley’s, and it took so much persuasion to let me come...Mrs Weasley didn't like me much. But then this song came on, and you pulled me up to dance alongside Bill and Fleur...then they saw how--” Draco choked a little, getting suddenly emotional. “Damn. They saw how happy I made you, and...they accepted me,” he mumbled, burying his face into the crook of Harry's neck. 

 

Harry kissed Draco’s neck again, then turned and dipped him gently. “And they'll always accept you,” Harry said seriously, green eyes locking with Draco’s grey ones. “Because I love you. And they've learned to love you too, I promise.”

 

Draco smiled, and Harry pulled him back up, spinning him around once and back into a gentle kiss.

 

“I love you too,” Draco said quietly, slipping his arms around Harry's neck. They waltzed slowly together, bare feet stumbling over the carpet, giggles rising in their throats as the song came to a close. On the last, piercing high note from Celestina Warbeck, Harry spun Draco around once, dipped him deeply, and kissed him then and there. Draco tightened his grip around Harry's neck, kissing him with a soft moan of absolute bliss. Harry slowly pulled him back up, still keeping his lips locked onto Draco’s, kissing him as if he would never kiss him again.

 

The couple parted with a soft gasp, and Draco could feel himself blushing deeply. He'd never felt Harry kiss him like that before. “Wh-what was that for?” he said, the pad of his thumb brushing over Harry's lower lip. 

 

Harry let his hands fall from Draco’s shoulders, and he knelt down to grab a small present from under the tree. “It was for this. Draco…” Harry cleared his throat. Draco had never seen him blush this much before, and it made an odd sort of giggle rise in his throat, like he was punch drunk on the warmth and love he'd felt ever since he'd woken up this morning.

 

“I've never really been one for speeches, or doing brave things like this. I've never really been the person that everyone makes me out to be, as much as the media wants to expand on my few good qualities. I...if I'm being honest, there are times when I can't believe that we're together. Mainly because I never thought that either of our families would consent to that.”

 

Draco laughed. “Good think I don't give a damn what my father thinks.”

 

Harry actually giggled, ducking his head. “No kidding. Or I'd never be standing in front of you right now. But the point I want to make is…” he looked up again, looking Draco right in the eyes. “I don't ever want to take this relationship for granted. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, by far. And I love you, so damn much that it hurts sometimes, because I'm scared that--that I'll lose you somehow. But...Draco, I don't want to lose you. Ever. So that's why I want to ask--” 

 

Harry got down on one knee, opening the tiny box he held and pulling an even smaller velvet one out of it. He held it up and flicked it open, revealing a thin silver band set with two delicate stones: an emerald and a ruby.

 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, my everything, will you marry me?”

 

Draco couldn't even cry he was so overwhelmed. He slapped a hand over his mouth, staring down at Harry, starting to tremble.

 

“Are you serious?” he whispered, figuring that it had to be fake. Some publicity stunt, or something, because how would the Boy Who Lived want to keep  _ Draco Malfoy  _ for his own? For  _ forever? _ Oh, God.

 

“I'm being more serious than I have ever been in my life, Draco,” Harry said quietly, a flash of fear entering his eyes. Draco shook his head, kneeling down in front of Harry and clasping his hands. 

 

“Harry James Potter, you've got to be the biggest idiot on the planet if you thought that I would  _ ever  _ say no.”

 

Harry let out a pent up, short breath, almost like a laugh, bright green eyes widening. “Really?” he whispered. Draco nodded, trying to put as much affirmation in his body language as possible to try and put the point across to Harry.

 

“Really.”

 

Harry shook his head in disbelief, and, with shaking fingers he pulled the ring out of its box, slipping it onto Draco’s thin finger. It fit perfectly. Draco admired it in the gold light for half a moment, then turned and tackled Harry with a kiss that he tried to shove all of his love into at once. Harry yelped softly, then flung his arms around his new fiance, yanking him down onto the carpet and kissing him as hard as he dared.

 

Draco was actually gasping for breath by the time he pulled away, though only to the point where their noses were still pressed together, bodies still flush up against each other.

 

“Happy Christmas, Draco,” Harry whispered, tucking a strand of disheveled hair behind Draco’s ear. Draco chuckled, kissing his lover's nose. 

 

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” he mumbled, before Harry pulled him back into a rough kiss to seal the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they had glorious sex all day and lived happily ever after.   
> This is my first Harry Potter fic and idk if I got their characters quite right, but oh well. It was a fun write.  
> I have several other fics in progress if you want to check them out!  
> And if you wanna say hi, you can find me on instagram @tegan_is_done if yall wanna chat.  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
